


What Price Glory? [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "What Price Glory?" by staranise.</p><p>"After Kel returns from a disastrous mission in the Drell valley, she and Dom compare battle scars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Price Glory? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Price Glory?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854) by [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise). 



Length: 11:11  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/what%20price%20glory.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
